Party Time
October 02, 2011, 4:50 PM Back To 2011 Logs Hookshot Kick-Off Knifepoint Slipstream Scrapper Starscream Skywarp (The Tina, Polyhex) --- Due to a hasty exit and an eagerness to leave the throne room, Hookshot is installed in the Tina when it is reletively quiet. He sits at the bar, waiting on his energon, his elbows resting on the smooth surface. However, he can anticipate an air of excitement and a crowd to soon follow once those in the audience trickle into the Tina. This does not seem to bother him, if anything, he's glad to have gotten himself a good seat before there weren't many left. "Thanks," he says as he receives his order. Not long after Hookshot came another figure who left early. He was surprisingly fast at the stairs - or he left before the speech. Needless to say the other Gladiator of the Pit strode in, looking oddly lacking in any recent damages or repairs as his blue optics flick about the room to see who was there, pausing as they came across Hookshot, his visage only faintly familiar, but not to be placed it seems in the mech's memory There is little hesitance for Hookshot to take a large swig of the energon, but after this initial indulgence, he sets it down, idly tapping his finger against the side of it with a thoughtful expression. In his current black paintjob, he is unremarkable, unlike some of the dazzling, bright, even gaudy colours he has flaunted, like the plumage of a mate-ready avian. "So I am sure you have heard all about it by now," he remakrs idly to the barkeep. "...Shred is dead and it's really all her fault. Maintained her innocence to the end, though. Foolish, foolish femme." He straightens up and glances around, as he is prone to do at regular intervals, his now white optics catching sight of the slave gladiator, much quicker to recognize him it would seem. He nods in acknowledgement and smiles pleasantly. A slight narrowing of optics is returned to the smile, but Kick Off approached the bar finally, and Hookshot at it "Good evening." he responds simply in his rumbling voice. A guesture to the seat empty "Room for another before the crowd gets here?" Hookshot inclines his head with affable permission for Kick-Off to sit by him, why, like he were almost an equal! Hookshot's smile remains as he takes a sip before setting the cube down, nursing the remaining half leisurely. "My, you are looking sharper than usual, and by that, I mean less mangled and actually a somewhat unmarred paintjob. Is there a special occasion you need to look your best for?" "Not since the... last one." the Gladiator noted of his own recent fight with Megatron, that left him nearly scrapped on the floor of the arena. A hand ran across the brand new chestpeice as he continued "Since then though, there's been little to no fighting due to the investigations into throwing fights. Bullocks, if oyu ask me." Hookshot raises his optic ridges, creases forming around his smile as he fights the urge to let out a large laugh. There is such a rediculous look of restraint amusement on his face that is' any wonder he even tries to hide it. "I... heh he... see. To be honest, I have not been back to the pits in a while. Although I had heard rumors drift up about things going in down there." He shifts himself on his stool. "Were you there for the fireworks in the throne room?" Knifepoint enters the Tina with a wide smirk and a few other seekers in tow, wings twitching in amusement at something another said before they appeared. He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Kick-Off, smirk dropping into a scowl. "Oh, lovely." He sneers, but resolves to otherwise ignore the gladiator, making his way to the bar and leaning on it lazily. "High-grade, and keep it coming." He demands of the bartender, glancing over his shoulder as his group settled into a table in the corner. Kick-Off raises an opticbrow, staring at the mech boldly at the smirk "... Some find it amusing. I find it a sad waste of resources to need this investigation." he replies simply "Of course. my presence was required. And hello to you too, Knifepoint Sir." he finishes, glancing towards Knifepoint with a simple, forced-respected nod of his head. Hookshot offers up a shrug. "Oh, it is a sad waste, because they're going to come up with nothing I imagine. It's a real waste of time, resources, and all over... ah but that is neither here or there. It will soon be forgotten and your life and duties will continue as the same old, same old. Why not embrace the break? At least you are allowed into establishments such as this to pass the time," Hookshot says. He glances over at Knifepoint and his posse, seeming suddenly intrigued by something or other. "Get slagged." Knifepoint answers Kick-Off's greeting flatly, motioning for a waitress to take the first batch of drinks to his group as they arrive. He picks up the last cube and downs it easily, wings shuddering for a moment as the surge of energy hits his systems before motioning for a new one. Catching sight of Hookshot's interested look, he cocks an optic ridge. "What?" "Oh, I embrace it fully. To be able to wake up from recharge and not wonder who I will kill today is a good relief." notes Kick Off, his emotion unredable at that point. He falls silent, optics going from Knifepoint to Hookshot and back again, not interfereing, nor responding to the curse. Hookshot allows his smirk to become even more lopsided, making his angular face seem entirely too asymmetrical as he turns his torso more to face Knifepoint. Of course he's nodding as he listens to Kick-Off, but his gaze is still on Knifepoint. "I take it you are here to celebrate?" Knifepoint tilts his helm, the careful way he's watching Hookshot totally at odds with the lazy, relaxed way he's leaning against the bar. "Why wouldn't I be celebrating both Lord Megatron giving us a show and the death of a traitor? They're both occasions to celebrate, after all." Scrapper walks into the Cantina, coming from the outside, and his optics roam over the assembled Decepticons, before he made his way to the bar, setting his large frame into one of the cest there. He feels like drinking something strong, and this day was a day to remember... He pay no mind to the others as long as they dont him. He ask for a cube of High Grade. Kick-Off gets his own drink - other patrons always came first. He got the cheap stuff of course, the stuff that was more acid than acutal energon as he listened to the two quietly, one elbow on the bar top. As the green one comes in, he does look up and over "Any luck finding magnets?" he asks, casually. Hookshot shrugs his shoulders and glances around, then looks back at Knifepoint. "When did I criticize or ridicule the idea of celebrating the glorious removal of corrupt extension? I am just... well, I came here expecting hooting and hollering and a rush of celebrators... and only you and a spattering of seekers came in. I'm actually underwhelmed by the lack of participation in such fine festivites, to be honest." He continues to display his own languid, casual body language, relaxed and content in his current location. Howevere there is a slight tick at the corner of his optics at the mention of magnets. Knifepoint offers Hookshot a somewhat viscious smile, taking a sip of his refilled cube before speaking. "And I never said you did. Perhaps it's simply that those who /would/ join us in our celebration have other duties to attend to." He shrugs, idly tapping out some sort of rhythm on the bar and mostly ignoring Scrapper's entrance. Scrapper says, "If it is celebration that you want, maybe you shouldn't have come here. I'm not seeking any loudm=, obnoxious 'party', even if I do salute Megatron's actions, today." Scrapper said, his nose in his cube of High Grade, before he downed it in one long sip. He turned around to look at them and smirked a little, shruggig." Kick-Off waits a moment for his question to Scrapper to be answered. Then he simply shrugs and sips his own brew, almost twitching at the acidic taste as he grimaces behind the mask, putting it down with a loud CLUNK as he listened to the three argue. The vicious smile or the return fire is not entirely lost on Hookshot, and he lowers his chin somewhat, peering at Knifepoint as the other half of his mouth tugs at his smile, finally balancing it into a full grin. "Or sulking and mourning to endurre in some corner somewhere." Whilst he could attempt to volley back at Knifepoint, he feels until he's more fully observed the mech in question, it would be best to merely deflect negative attentions onto someone less immediately present. His attention however is finally taken by the green mech that he regards with a crooked optic ridge. "Oh, of course, my bad. Why should I expect a bar in Dead End to host an array of rowdy, loud mechs high on the elation of celebration and seeking booze to amplify their mood? Naturally, this is a quiet peaceful place, and I must be lost! Thank you for pointing that out to me, for I was on the verge of making an absolute fool of myself." His sarcasm is not well hidden, nor is it meant to be. Scrapper does not miss the heavy sarcasm, and the dark look that he gives hn return is full of contempt as he spoke. "Maybe it is I who is lost then. I wont partake in those frivolities, even if they were ongoing, but feel free to start anuything, Hookshot. I must say, partying overenergize mechs are always interesting to observe. Even more when they makes utter fool of themselves." Scrapper's comment is enough to pull Knifepoint's attention off Hookshot, and the seeker narrows his optics at the green mech. "We were here first- you don't want a party, go somewhere else." Possibly to help make his point, or just to be as annoying as possible, he heaves himself onto the bar, folding one leg in front of him and letting the other dangle. Hookshot seems all the more amused by the raising tension. "Ha ha ha, Scrapper, needless to say, I am always making a fool of myself so it really is nothing new and no surprise when it occurs." Oh he had expected this to occur. He glances at Kick-Off, who is remaining carefully neutral in the situation, just like last time. His attention turns back to Knifepoint who hoists himself up on the bar. "Oooh, are you going to dance too? I tip quite handsomely!" Kick-Off straightens back as the Bar was being occupied. He politely slides his stool a little to one side, picking up his glass as he watched them all now, blue optics quite amused as he ends up closer to Scrapper now as he nods in agreement "Indeed they are." he rumbles, breaking his silence Knifepoint opens his mouth to say something in response to Scrapper, but then Hookshot's comment clicks and he turns his torso to look at the other Con with a smirk, bracing himself on one hand. "Maybe I will. Depends on how and how well you tip." He fires back, swinging his other leg onto the bar absently. Scrapper straightens himself and turns around on his seat, watching the two as they argue, and his own amusement rise a bit. he wont take the bait and start a fight, he's not here for this purpose. "DO as you want. I just want to have a cube in peace, and that is all." Hookshot leans back and it would be impossible for his expression to show more amusement than it does already. Naturally, he knows not to lean back so far as to fall backwards off of his stool. "How well I tip depend on how you dance. Let's see what you got!" "This should prove interesting." mutters Kick Off to Hookshot next to him, holding his cube in one hand as the bickering continues, having gotten the attention of others in the room as well. Scrapper narrow his optics at Hookshot and try to decide if he's serious or not. One of his worst trait is reading peoples... He really is bad at that. So he decides to tell him, instead, taking a guess. "You know what? You can forget it." Knifepoint tilts his helm slightly, examining Hookshot through narrowed optics before his smirk widens. "Alright then." He practically purrs the words, shifting his weight to let him push to his feet. Ignoring the catcalls from the group of seekers he came in with, he carefully walks across the bar to stand in front of Hookshot, leaning down with his smirk still firmly in place. "What kind of dance?" Hookshot watches Knifepoint very carefully. He is more than happy to 'forget it' and completely ignores Scrapper at this point, as he is watching every move Knifepoint makes, also trying to read whether he's taking him seriously, or is using dance as a euphamism for starting a fight. Once Knifepoint is right up close to him, he straightens up, his smile unwavering, and responds, "Surprise me." Slipstream paused at the doorway, suspecting who may be within and not particularally /wanting/ to be around them. But for appearances sake she forced herself to come down here. She moves toward a booth to sit and considers what she'll order to drink. Chuckling softly, Knifepoint raps Hookshot's cheek just hard enough to sting without damaging anything. "Normally, that'd end badly for whoever said that to me, but I'm in a good mood right now." With that, he straightens, looking over at the bartender. "You heard me! Start up some /actual/ slagging music!" Kick-Off's optics catch sight of Slipstream entering, and the Gladitor turns his attention away from Knifepoint. He stands, moving away from the bar towards her as he guestures across "May I join you?... quieter over here." There is barely a flinch when he gets the sting on the side of his face. After all, he's been slapped by enough femmes to be used to smarting in the face. Hookshot raises an hand, looking over to the barkeep, adding a "Hear hear!" in agreement to getting some music with a beat going. Hookshot IS grateful that Knifepoint is in a good mood. The mech doesn't like getting into fights, but does little to curb his comments to avoid them either. He is a bit too distracted to notice Slipstream, which probably is for the best. For now. Slipstream inclines her head to the gladiator as the waiter comes over for her drink, "White energon, and it better not be watered down." she murmurs as she puts down her payment for it on the table before her. The waiter takes it and nods, moving off toward the bar, "Since when did you wish to sit with a Decepticon, Kick Off?" her question oddly soft and even reserved, "Thought you hated us." "I do. But that does not mean I cannot be respectful. And your company is better than some in here." he rumbles simply "It is the only seat left in the house as well save the bar, and its about to get crowded there." Slipstream's wings flex slightly behind her, the femme not looking up from her hands she lets rest on the tabletop. "Learned your lesson the hard way I hear." she notes, "Seems there have been one too many lessons as of late." "I did. And thus, Shreds' actions come as a surprise to me." notes Kick Off as he takes the seat, assuming it was offered as he requested, drinking his poor quality drink for now as he settles back, as far from her as possible "But in that lesson I found myself not... wishing to die yet." Slipstream's optics dim a bit, "Didn't surprise me." she whispers, "But then I was in love once. I.." she sighs and shakes her head, "..just don't know what to do. Rob should know she's gone." a long silence as she looks up at the gladiator, the barely repressed emotion of sadness is clearly there. "She was my friend." "... As terrible as it sounds, she is no friend if she would betray you for the enemy." remarks Kick Off quietly "But my condolensces reguardless. I do not know what love has to do with this admittedly. I have never been in love myself, and never will be now." Slipstream gets a slightly stern expression at Kick-Off, then takes a sip of her drink. "She and Robustus were together. Not spark merged, but a couple. She told me before she died that she did it for him." a pause, then asking, "WHy would you never be?" Kick-Off snorts "Woudl anyone want a lowly slave gladiator here? " he guestures to the seekers at the bar "When they have fine upstanding warriosr who can fly? There is no one here for me, and this is where my days end." Knifepoint ignores the dirty look the bartender gives him as he acquiesces to the demand, listening to the beat of the music for a few moments to get an idea of what he's working with. His smirk widens at the audience he's drawing, even after Kick-Off and Scrapper left, and he starts moving with the beat of the song. Slipstream considers his point, then remarks, "I suppose you have a point there." Kick-Off nods "Yes, I do." he rumbles, watching the dancing "I do my duties to the Empire because I must, and because it is my..." a pause, to find the word "... job. And I will do it to the best of my abilities." Hookshot can not help but chuckle and enjoy the show. It's always good to see someone who is a good sport to play along with some of his facetiousness, and there is absolutely no shame in Hookshot for admiring the mech for such a radiant display. He begins to clap along with the beat with genuine merriment. He's glad he finished his energon, because he is sure that Knifepoint would at some point end up kicking it off the table. Slipstream cocks her head at the dancing and shakes her head, "At least you do it, unlike some of us 'upstanding warriors'." she murmurs. Kick-Off says, "They are upstanding in some ways, truthfully. They stand up."" Slipstream dips her head a bit and giggles at that. Kick-Off smirks behidnthe faceplate, but it doesnt last long as he stares down at his drink "Who will be in charge of the medical facilities now.... Soundwave?" Slipstream considers then shivers at the thought, "Psykeout... that is if he comes out of hiding now that Shred is gone. Unless there is another medic that our Lord deems more worthy of the title of CMO." Kick-Off shivers as well "That one would be ... I would prefer Soundwave." he remarks, his voice quite soft "Soundwave is emotionless, Psykeout is cruel." Slipstream frowns at that idea, "I guess we shall find out soon enough." Knifepoint chuckles to himself at the response his dancing is earning. It's not like he minds the attention- the opposite, in fact- but the way it's apparently bothering Slipstream and her apparent new grounder pet makes it even sweeter. He glances down at Hookshot, smirk widening into a grin as he drops to his knees momentarily. "So do I get my tip yet, or do I have to try harder?" "Indeed." responds Kick Off "It shall not be left empty for long, and I imagine there is much jousting for the position." Hookshot slaps his knee and leans forward, digging into a compartment with his other hand. "Oh you get a mighty handsome tip. I always appreciate a mech who doesn't take himself too seriously; it's an important survival tool. And they said you hadn't a sense of humour just because of your prepensity to stab people. Tch. What to people know anyhow?" Hookshot rambles as he tosses out a rather steep tip. Slipstream nods in agreement to that then sips on her drink. She looks back down at the table top, wings flicking a little behind her. "Nothing in this world is forever." she murmurs. "We all have replacements. It's just a matter of when." "Indeed. More so for some than others." responds Kick Off, grimacing as he took another slurp of his drink, finally just pushing it away to the edge of the table for pickup. Slipstream lifts her head up to watch it, then asks, "So I guess you'll be going then?" Knifepoint's grin widens as he takes the tip, dropping it in his subspace and taking a seat where he'd been kneeling. "Scram! Show's over!" He calls out, dropping his legs over the edge of the bar and making shooing motions at the rest of the crowd. "Unless I get overcharged enough. Then maybe." He motions for the bartender to bring him another drink, not bothering to move from his spot by Hookshot. Kick-Off shakes his head, and glances over towards Knifepoint as he hears the response, remaining quiet once more. He never spoke much when Knifepoint was involved, for various reasons. Hookshot allows his chuckles to die out as he orders himself another drink, and a refill for Knifepoint's current cube. Hookshot places his hands atop the bar counter, looking Knifepoint over with a completely new perspective, a look of mischief lingering in his optics. "You surely know how to make an impression!" Slipstream looks over at the other two and shakes her head again, then asks, "Buy you another drink?" Kick-Off says, "me? " he asks, turning to look at Slipstrea in surprise "... I think perhaps not. I would not want to anger anyone by associating beyond my station."" Slipstream allows a hint of a smirk now, then nods in understanding. "Very well then." she notes and takes another sip of her white energon. The door to the Tina flings open and the Air Commander walks in. He looks, well, hes looked better but its all cosmestic as far as whats making him look a bit harshed right now. But his optics are vivid and combing the room rapidly to take in who all is in there right now. He hasnt been seen for a few cycles and its small wonder why, evedent by the condition of his paint job and the repair mesh on his left shoulder and arm. Starscream walks in haughty and with purpose carrying himself with an air to belay the condition of his paint right now. Its almost as if just the way hes carrying himself will make the damaqe go away. As he walks in if anyone looks, certain areas of his back, backs of his wings and sides look a lot cleaner than the rest of him, as if something specifically was rubbed off recently. He sees Knifepoint and stalks over toward him. "I hope you learned your lesson, punk." he says Knifepoint smirks at the examination, sipping his high-grade when the bartender delivers it. "Like I said, I'm in a good mood." He says with a shrug, swinging one leg idly. "Normally my impressions aren't quite so-" He cuts off suddenly as Starscream storms in, and he narrows his optics slightly before smiling sweetly. "I did, oh glorious Air Commander. High-grade?" He offers. Hookshot arches his optic as the Air Commander himself comes strutting by so close, busting his way into his and Knifepoints little 'moment'. Hookshot straightens up and observes the two with ever mounting amusement. The day had been all too interesting. "My my, you may want to get a new paint job. It's a poor shame to have someone of rank walking around looking like THAT." Oh yes, Hookshot's wisdom and tact are apprently lacking by jumps and leaps. Starscream clenches his fists and glares. He wants nothing more then to wipe that smile right off the Seekers face but refrains from carrying that thought out, for now. His optics narrow. "From you? No." he walks over to his usual table -- and if anyones sitting there he simply points them away from his table then sits down. He motions the bartender and lights an enercig. Then as he waits for his drink he runs his hand down the left side of his face feeling every microbe of it to make sure its as pristine as it was before his 'accident'. Slipstream mutters to Kick-Off, "Suck ups." Kick-Off falls silent at this time as STarscream steps in. But he stands slowly, glancing to Slipstream as he bows respectifully, as required, to the Air Commander, before retaking his seat there with Slipstream, nodding to her in silent agreement "Shut up, lackey." Starscream sneers acidly at Hookshot's comment and then takes his drink as it is set down and a fairly big pull off of it. Then he sets it down he gives a slight nod at Kick-Off. At least someones showing him the respect he is suppose to have. Hookshot snorts. "Lackey? I'm hurt," Hookshot responds with a superfluity of feigned sadness. "And here I thought I was one of the big boys." Slipstream finishes off her drink and pushes the glass off to the side, she sighs and says, "Think I'll go on a short flight before my aerial patrol route." Kick-Off looks at Slipstream "Must you? " he asks, finding her the most amiable of company in this room. Slipstream meets the mechs' optics, or tries if he really is looking at her, "I must. Just because my friend died won't excuse me from my duties." Knifepoint shrugs as Starscream walks away, smirking at Hookshot's comment and hiding it with another sip of his high-grade. "As you wish, oh glorious Air Commander." He says lightly, leaning back slightly and bracing his weight on one arm. He snorts quietly at the exchange between Slipstream and Kick-Off; even if he can't hear it over the general din in the Tina, he can see them, and it's almost enough to churn his tanks. He was indeed. Then the mech nods "Very well then. Fair... flying." he rumbles as he sits back simply, turning to pick up his uncollected glass of battery-acid-energon again to look like he was still a patron. Starscream nurses his drink and his enercig among other things and watches as Slistream seems to be about to walk out. Hes been offline for a week, he has no idea whos been taking care of the Seeker roster since he was down and he hasnt been on any computer to see yet. He just sulks quietly and listens to what he can hear of the converstions near him. Slipstream nods to the gladiator and rises, she walks past Starscream and offers a polite nod toward the mech, then skirts completely around the other two as she makes her way to the Tina door and the Dead End beyond. With things finally simmering down to some semblence of peace, Hookshot takes a sip of his energon cube before swivelling in his seat to get a better look at the room. He catches Slipstream leaving, almost kicking himself for getting too carried away to have noticed her entrance. It can't be helped though. Skywarp meanders into the Tina, stopping by the bar to pick himself up a cube of high-grade and plunking himself down at Starscream's table with a grin. Knifepoint watches Slipstream leave with barely-contained annoyance, snorting again once she's gone. "Sentimental glitch." He mumbles before downing the rest of the high-grade, wings twitching again as the excess energy floods his systems. He waves to Skywarp, smirking. "I should beat your aft." He calls out, motioning for a refill of his cube with his free hand. Kick-Off looks up and over, tensing as Skywarp enters. He stands to bow as per requirements to the lead Trine member, even if it WAS Skywarp, before moving out of the empty booth to a smaller seat at the bar, freeing up space for parties, endingup a few spots away from Knifepoint. After a full observation of the room, Hookshot rises to his feet, stretching. "Fun as it has been, I do have duties to attend to... if you can believe that." Hookshot turn to glance at Knifepoint giving him a saucy wink and a wave before heading out of the Tina. Knifepoint laughs quietly at the wink, smirking and returning the wave with one of his own. "Oh, but of course. Can't have you getting locked up or blasted to bits." He replies airily, accepting his new cube of high-grade from the bartender. "Thanks for the tip." Starscream stares at Skywarp for a long moment, "Whats so funny?" he asks and huffs out some purple smoke from takign a pull off his enercig. Skywarp continues grinning. "How long did it take you to get all the green paint off? Cuz that's why I'm thinking KP came back from repair so much sooner than you did. Also, all the slagging medics are gone! What's not to laugh about?" Skywarp waves to KP. "Oh yeah? Cuz I dragged you to the repair bay. Well, called the medics. Same thing. Next time, I should just leave you in the greasepits?" Starscream starts across the table as if hes going to punch his trinemate but instead just pauses and sits back down, "I might have known it was you who spraypainted me. But really 'for a good time call Scrapper?' -- much better mechs out there then him to interface with..." he scowls suddenly, "And is that why it took so long for me to get repaired? All the medics defected... pfft." he pauses and glacnes at Kick-off, "What do you know about the great medic bailout?" The gladiator had drifted off, then blinks and looks over in surprise "the bail out? You mean the sudden departure? " a pause, his optics dim a moment, memories brought up "Probably less than you, Air Commander. I was arguing with Charr, my manager, at the time of the explosions." "I didn't write Scrapper. I wrote Scavenger." Skywarp says. "You also painted me, you aft!" Knifepoint responds, but he's still grinning and there's not much heat in the words. "And I still had to mostly repair myself or let NPandemiC do it, thanks to most of our medics suddenly losing it." He takes another sip of his high-grade, crossing his legs idly as he looks around the Tina and finally spots how close Kick-Off is to him. He makes a quiet noise of displeasure, but the high-grade appears to be dulling his temper somewhat. "Explosions?!" Starscream asks shocked at Knick=Off then looks at Skywarp, "Scavanger/Scrapper -- how can you keep them straight anyway?" he gives Knifepoint a cold look at his comment and then just sits there sulking. "Wait you can spell, Scavanger?" Starscream asks Skywarp suddenly a bit surprised. Kick-Off peers at Starscream curiously. He MUST be a heavy sleeper "Yes sir. The explosions that apparently took out the throne room, the main airport strip and other areas of the City." he explains calmly, his optics glimmering as he noticedthe look of Knifepoint "No, but the medical drones can." Skywarp grins at Starscream and Knifepoint. Knifepoint lets that run through his processor a few times before giving Skywarp a startled look. "Wait, you got the medical drones to do that? That's... Actually a little impressive. That should have taken quite a bit of reprogramming." He pauses, before pulling a face and looking down at his cube. "Ugh, I'm actually impressed by a prank pulled on me. Maybe I should stop drinking..." "Reprogramming? Who said anything about reprogramming? I just asked them how to spell it." Skywarp continues grinning and sucks down half his cube of highgrade. "Oh." Knifepoint goes quiet for a moment, wings twitching. "...Slag, I /really/ need to stop drinking. At this rate I actually am going to start dancing again..." He mumbles, debating whether or not to actually stop drinking. Kick-Off chuckles softly as he finishes his own acid brew, waving away the barkeep "No more. My tank will burn a hole in the bottom." Skywarp snickers. "You were dancing? And I missed it? Hey barkeeper, get Knifepoint another drink, I can't believe I missedi t!" Starscream takes in everything just said around him and then, "I must have really been offline if I didnt hear or feel the throne room get blown up..." then he looks at Skywarp and tries to looks mad but slag it, its just not working right now. He smirks a bit, "Sound about right for you, Warp." Then he raises an optic ridge at the comment of Knifepoint dancing. Yea hed like to see that Seeker dance, as hes shooting at him... Knifepoint snorts, but takes the new drink either way, swinging his legs as he sips at it. "Yeah, I danced. I did it slagging well too." Obviously the high-grade hasn't done anything for his ego. "And I got paid for it, even. If you ask, I might do it again. Might." Mostly because he's not entirely sure he can keep his balance well enough at this point. Kick-Off finally breaks his silence "Perhaps that femech who dances, Firedance, needs another male dancer." he suggests daringly Knifepoint looks over at Kick-Off blankly for a few moment. "...Who?" He says quizically, before frowning. "Well, that doesn't really matter. I don't dance /with/ anyone. Or for just anyone." Kick-Off smirks "She's a good dancer. And beautiful. For a seeker." Starscream frowns suddenly, "All Seekers are beautiful by default because they are Seekers..." he motions for a refill on his drink and rubs his face again. Hes still not sure its as perfect as it was before the fight... Blue optics glance to Starscream. His vocal cords cleared themselves "Ah yes. of course sir. I look with the weakened optics of a grounder remember." Knifepoint rolls his optics, snorting. "I don't give a frag. I still don't dance with anyone." He says haughtily, sipping his high-grade again. "And thank you for the compliment, oh glorious Air Commander." Starscream nods as he takes a sip of his refill. "Keep that in mind next time then." Skywarp snickers. "I will try to sir. I cannot remember everything." Admits Kick Off." Starscream shifts his gaze toward Knifepoint, "I bet I can make you dance, right here, right now.." he laughs slightly, low and simply evil. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge at Starscream's comment and laugh, tilting his helm. "Well yeaaaah, just give me enough credits and I will." He says slowly, not quite sure where he's going with that. "We're not supposed to use lasers in here, Starscream. Not even indoor lasers." Skywarp reminds his trine leader. Kick-Off shifts at the mention of dancing, the Gladiator watching the back and forthness as he rumbles "Another day then. Perhaps on the new sands of the Pit when they're done digging it up." Starscream sulks and looks at Skywarp, "Since when do you follow the rules?" Skywarp sulks right back. "Since I got tired of painting boring slag like walls." Starscream snorts, "So you decided to paint ME instead!" Kick-Off coughs a few times, working hard to keep in laughter, but his optics were bright as he turns to the barkeep "... another after all." Skywarp shrugs. "Well, I mean, you were right there and I had this paint. I painted KP too. Nothing personal." He grins. Knifepoint waves a hand dismissively, setting his cube of high-grade down next to him. "Honestly, I might have been a little disappointed if you hadn't done something idiotic." Starscream laughs at Knifepoints comment. Kick-Off chortles a little bit himself, unable to keep it in much more Skywarp crosses his arms and hrumphs. "IF that's idiotic, what do you call ripping each other to bits?" Kick-Off says, "Buisness as usual?" Starscream shrugs, "Its what Knifepoint deserved." he lights another enercig and gives Knifepoint a neutral but leaning toward mean look. Skywarp snickers. "I guess. Normally when I wanna rip something up like that, I go find some Autobots on patrol or something. Or a grounder." Knifepoint shrugs, taking a sip of the high-grade. "He started it." He points out, swinging his legs lazily. Starscream twitches his wings. "I did not start it -- your mouth started it moron." he snaps at Knifepoint then looks at Skywarp, "That has nothing to do with it -- thats like saying the next time you slag me off I should go beat up an Autobot..." "You hit me in the mouth!" Knifepoint protests, huffing air out of his vents. "We could have just had an arguement but nooooo." "Yeah, no, I guess not. Except that I thought we weren't supposed to slag each other and that's why I got in so much trouble for the last fight down here." Skywarp shrugs. Kick-Off stands carefully "Excuse me, my lords... but I must depart." Starscream holds his hand up toward skywarp and then looks at Knifepoint, "Of course I hit you in your mouth, thats what was malfunctioning at the time. Obviously it hasn't been repaired." he looks back at Skywarp to answer his comment, "Try telling that to Megatron..." "But that's different. That's Lord Megatron!" Skywarp replies. "Besides, he never comes down here." Knifepoint waves lazily to Kick-Off, mostly ignoring the gladiator in favor of the other seekers. "My vocalizer's working fine, though yours still has that awful tuning glitch. So how hard was it to get a new optic, oh glorious Air Commander?" Starscream slams his glass down on the table. Again someone talking about his voice, "Shut up..." he mutters then shrugs at Skywarp's comment. "Whats good for our ... leader should be the same for us..." "There's not enough spare wings in the entire WORLD if we all went through 'em as fast as you do, Scream." Skywarp says with a smirk. Starscream snorts, "Shut up, Skywarp..." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Hookshot's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Scrapper's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs